


Milf harem challenge

by Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions



Category: Original Work
Genre: MILFs, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions/pseuds/Peoples_Republic_of_fanfictions
Summary: A challenge to any writer who thinks Stacy's mom has got it going on.
Kudos: 1





	Milf harem challenge

Here's a challenge. Write a story where the MC gets a harem of milfs. It can be as long or as short as you want and contain any kinks your into. Comment below if you want to take part and good luck.


End file.
